


soul mates. lol

by AcornScorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, hints of tsukiyama??, tsukishima + yamaguchi + the rest of karasuno is actually mentioned but it's not that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon reaching his 16th birthday, Kageyama finds himself with a soul mark perfectly matching Hinata's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soul mates. lol

**Author's Note:**

> The second gift for Polett! Also thanks to Emma for helping me realize that soul mate aus are the best so I could get something nice written :>>

Upon waking up on his 16th birthday, Kageyama Tobio was feeling more nervous than anything. For the first few moments, he was almost too scared to even get up, but the thought of not knowing what was now on his back overcame his initial fear. It was just past 5 in the morning, but he had no doubt that the mark on his back had settled already.

Standing up from bed, Kageyama walked to the mirror in his room, lifted his shirt, and turned to stare at the words on his back.

 

Soul marks had been around since-since _ever,_ probably, but that didn’t make the knowledge of them any less unnerving or nerve-wracking. Especially considering the fact that the symbol on his back, a sun with a stupid thundercloud underneath it, was familiar-

Oh. _Oh._

 

Kageyama yanked his shirt back down, walking back until the backs of his knees bumped against his bed and he could sit down. His eyes were opened wide in shock, but it wasn’t like the rest of him was surprised.

 

After all, hadn’t he already suspected that Hinata was his soulmate? 

 

Biting back a groan, Kageyama flopped onto his back and waited for the initial shock to pass as he considered his next move. He _had_ to tell Hinata, obviously, but when? Would the orange-haired boy be disgusted, or angry, or worse, sad that Kageyama was his soulmate? Kageyama’s phone buzzed and he reached for it without hesitation.

 

[From: Hinata

Message: happy birthday!! ! kageyama! mayb now ur almost as old as me : )

Sent at: 5:04 AM]

 

Kageyama snorted, already typing a reply.

 

[To: Hinata

Message: That’s not how age works, dumbass

Sent at: 5:05 AM]

 

Or maybe- _hopefully_ -Kageyama reasoned, Hinata wouldn’t be that upset.

 

Morning practice went smoothly-most people were too sleepy to remember it was even Kageyama’s birthday, and nobody asked about his soul mark. The only person who asked about it was Suga, but at Kageyama’s flustered expression he laughed and said it was fine to tell the ‘special someone’ first. Of course, with the way he glanced over at Hinata right after, Kageyama figured Suga already had some knowledge of the truth. Class and lunch was fine, as well; few people even went up to Kageyama to tell him ‘happy birthday’, and nobody asked about the mark. 

 

The afternoon, however, was a completely different story.

Seconds after walking into the gym, both Tanaka and Nishinoya charged at him and if it wasn’t for their loud battlecries he would have missed it and been tackled. “Kageyama!” they both exclaimed at the same time, breathing heavily. “Happy birthday!”

“Th-thank you-“

“So who’s your soul mark? Do ya’ know?” Nishinoya’s loud question made him tense up, but neither of the pair seemed to notice. “Hey, hey. Get off him, you two.” Daichi’s voice woke them out of their stupor and the two second-years bolted to the bathroom before they could be further reprimanded. Daichi nodded in greeting to Kageyama, patting his shoulder as if he was a proud father. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, captain!”

“Now hurry up and go get changed before practice begins.”

Kageyama nodded and ran to the bathroom. Tsukishima didn’t seem to pay him any mind, but Yamaguchi smiled and waved in greeting. “Hi! Did you find out who your soulmate was?”

Tsukishima tsk’ed before Kageyama could answer. “I’m sure it’s a volleyball.”

Yamaguchi laughed, shrugging apologetically before looking back to Kageyama. “You…do you know who it is, Kageyama-kun?”

And despite Tsukishima’s indifferent attitude, Kageyama could feel his cold gaze flicker to him. Even the other second-years, although silent, seemed to be waiting for an answer. Asahi cleared his throat. “I don’t think Kageyama should tell us if he doesn’t want to. I mean, he looks uncomfortable with you all staring at him-“

All at once, the silent spell was broken. The second-years finished changing and left, and Tsukishima tsk’ed one last time before following. Yamaguchi smiled up at Kageyama one last time, wishing him a ‘happy birthday’ before following after his bespectacled soulmate. Kageyama nodded in thanks to Asahi before turning to change, making sure his back was turned to the lockers so nobody would see. 

“…Kageyama?”

Tugging his jersey over his head, Kageyama caught sight of Hinata staring at his side, trying to peek at the mark. “What.”

Hinata looked up to his face, flashing a smile that looked oddly nervous. “H-happy birthday!” Was that a stutter? “Thanks. You already congratulated me earlier, though?”

“I know that! I just thought you should hear it face to face. After all, it’s not just your birthday, right? It’s _that_ thing, too.”

Kageyama nodded. “I know.” Still, he was reluctant. Hinata seemed to realize it and he took a step back, looking hurt. “Uh, right! You better hurry up, slowpoke! Practice doesn’t start until everyone’s ready, so get out!” 

“Hinata-“

But the shorter teen had already run out. Left alone in the room, Kageyama sighed and went to follow. 

 

By the end of practice, Hinata was breathing heavily and coughing as he downed half of his water bottle in one go. “Hinata, are you sure you’re okay? You look ill-“

“I’m fine, Suga-san! Totally okay!”

Hinata bolted to the locker room and Suga sighed, turning to look at Kageyama. “You’ll tell him before you go home, right? We’re going to get meat buns when everyone’s done, so you should do it then.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “How did you-?”

“It’s a little obvious. You haven’t been able to keep your eyes off him, either.”

Kageyama looked away, more than a little embarrassed now. “I think he’s hoping that you’re his, you know.”

Kageyama looked up. “What if he’s _not_? I’m not anything special, I’m an idiot sometimes, and-“

“So is he.”

Suga’s smile didn’t line up with his words, but he continued to talk before Kageyama could decide which to trust. “But he likes you, Kageyama-kun, and he won’t care if you’re an idiot. Unless it means having you be cold to him like you were today.” 

Kageyama wilted a little at that. He knew Suga was right-though he and Hinata communicated, through commands and high-fives and ‘nice toss’s and ‘nice spike’s, there was no background conversation between them for the first time in weeks. “I’ll tell him,” he muttered. Suga grinned. “Good!”

 

“Hinata.”

Hinata continued walking, ignoring Kageyama’s voice. “Hey, _dumbass_ , I’m talking to you. Can…” He hesitated, swallowing before pressing on. “Can we wait back for a minute?”

Hinata didn’t answer, but he stopped walking. Kageyama let out a relieved breath. “We’ll meet you guys down there,” Suga called back without stopping. When the others were out of earshot, Hinata turned to Kageyama, though his head was lowered. 

“Is this about your soul mark?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata hesitated. “Do you know who it is?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I know them?”

An odd, almost airy smile was wiggling onto Kageyama’s face. He was glad Hinata couldn’t see it. “Yes.”

“Who is it?”

“Why would I tell you if you’re going to get upset about it, idiot?”

Hinata looked up, and Kageyama’s smile quickly disappeared at the bitter look in Hinata’s eyes. “I deserve to know. We’re friends, so-“

“We’re not.” Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a stuttered ‘h-huh?’ before Kageyama continued. 

“We’re not _just_ friends. It’s you.”

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed once, twice, before he finally spoke. “Me what?”

“You’re my soul mate.”

They stared at each other for what felt like minutes. “Really?” Hinata prompted at last. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “What, do you want to see it?”

“Yes!” Taken aback by his words, Kageyama stared dumbly down at him. Hinata seemed to realize his mistake and cleared his throat, looking away. “I mean-I didn’t-“

“Look.”

Kageyama turned around, pulling his shirt up to show off the black soul mark on his back. Hinata let out a loud gasp of pleasant surprise, and seconds later Kageyama jumped as warm hands slapped onto his back.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get for keeping this from me all day! How was I supposed to react when you were acting like that, idiot?! You’re a selfish idiot-“

Kageyama turned, grabbing Hinata’s wrist in the process and pulling him until their shoulders knocked together and they were standing side by side. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Hinata laughed after a minute, pulling his wrist up until he could slide his hand into Kageyama’s. “You’re forgiven! Only if you pay for my meat bun, that is.”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be paying for mine? It’s my birthday!”

As they walked back to the rest of the team, Kageyama couldn’t help but smile up at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> also thanks to emma for the title i think it fits very well


End file.
